A ShieldShock Routine
by Molly Jae
Summary: It was always interesting for Darcy to watch Captain America shift into Steve Rogers. Every after a mission, Captain America would always report to her first. Sometimes just to let her know that he was okay. Other times, it was because he needed to know that she was okay. No matter the reason, their meetings progressed in much the same way.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY AND ALL AVENGERS-AFFILIATED CHARACTERS.**

 **Author's Notes:** Haven't uploaded anything in a long while. First story in the Avengers/Thor fandom. Might post more because Darcy (and Kat Dennings in general) is an awesome muse.

 **WARNINGS:** Contains mention of human trafficking and death (but nothing too heavy).

 _ **UNBETAED AND UNEDITED**_

* * *

It was always interesting for Darcy to watch Captain America shift into Steve Rogers. Every after a mission, especially when he didn't need immediate medical attention, Captain America would always report to her first. Sometimes just to let her know that he was okay. Other times, it was because he needed to know that _she_ was okay. No matter the reason, their meetings progressed in much the same way.

 **1\. He'd find her in some part of Avengers Tower with JARVIS' help.**

At one in the morning, Darcy sat behind her desk in the most secure laboratory of Avengers Tower. Jane was in one of her Science!Extreme modes, and she was doing a pretty decent job at being her intern-slash-genius-caretaker (for when Tony and Bruce were around) and making sure her boss was hydrated and fed, all the while she transcribed and typed their findings. For all the technology that was available, Jane and Bruce still had a fondness for putting pen to paper and writing (if you could call the chicken scratch Darcy was currently decoding that) down their thoughts.

She had been in the middle of re-writing Jane's notes (so that she could type them faster later) when the doors to the lab opened. Without missing a beat, she looked up and smiled, "Morning, Cap."

"Darcy," his breathless reply was her cue. She offhandedly told Jane that she would see her in a couple of hours, before she headed straight for the bruised and ruffled soldier looking oh so out of place in the white and modern walls.

Their hands met, and all felt right in the world.

 **2\. She'd check to see if he needed a medic.**

They stopped by the elevators, wherein she runs her arms up and down his sides to check his reaction. Having a doctor for a mother may have instilled a certain need to confirm and reestablish one's health, and that was something she'd always be thankful for. There have been a couple of times that The Captain had gone to see her when he had actually already been ordered to head to the Infirmary first. Needless to say, an amused Captain was escorted by an unamused Darcy through a routine checkup to find that he had gained three fractured ribs and broken his right wrist.

By the time they stepped into the lift, she had ascertained that he was in no pain and apparently no rush to leave her side. As it were, there was no need to be debriefed when you were your own boss. That was still something she was getting used to. There wasn't exactly a SHIELD anymore. Just The Avengers...and the new recruits they were training.

"I love you." His voice was hoarse and the way he suddenly pulled her close was not lost on the woman in his arms.

She made no move to leave or find a more comfortable position as he embraced her tighter, resulting in Darcy being lifted from the ground a little. Her breathing remained stable despite the spike in her pulse. For him to be this shaken up meant that whatever they had dealt with had hit him hard. There was no physical injury to heal, but it seemed his wound ran deep.

 **3\. They'd end up in either of their rooms.**

After stepping away from her, he kept her hand in his. He squeezed it and moved in front of her when the others filed in.

"Hey there, pretty lady." Tony moved in to give her a hug, but was blocked by The Captain. "Whoa," replied Tony, raising both his hands in a sign of peace. Still in his Iron Man suit though, it only served to make Darcy's boyfriend tenser.

Normally, she would step in and address the billionaire, but she understood The Captain's need to keep her safe. She peeked over at Tony from behind Captain America and sent him an apologetic smile, to which the older man just grinned and winked.

Darcy and The Captain stepped off of the elevator at his floor, and he was quick to lead her to his room. His grip eased as the door closed, and she quickly slipped away.

 **4\. She'd draw up a hot bath.**

Humming softly, she turned the tap and poured in his preferred bubble bath. She honestly liked those bath bombs that gave such a pretty color to the water, but this wasn't about her. This was about taking care of Steve – _her Steve_. Though in that moment, he seemed to be more Captain America than Steve Rogers.

With an ease brought about by repetition, Darcy helped him undress. When he was down to his boxers, he stopped her hands from pulling it down and instead began to take off her clothes. It wasn't long before they stood in only their undergarments; her in a plain black bra and purple panties and him in blue boxers.

His right hand cupped her face while his left settled on her hip. His thumbs drew circles on their respective places, and she closed her eyes as she reveled in the touch.

"Human trafficking," he whispered, moving closer. Less than a foot separated them, and both his hands moved so that his arms were around her waist. He pulled her in for an embrace, and her arms automatically wrapped around him. "Some Hydra or Red Room believer was trying to restart the operation and were kidnapping women of varying ages to be experimented upon and trained." His hold on her tightened as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. He took a slow breath in. "Aside from being women, they all had three things in common."

She did not speak. She understood his need to spell things out for her. In some ways, it helped him come to terms with what happened as well. Besides, she needed answers too. This type of reaction seemed a little extreme…a little _personal_.

"Dark hair – usually black or a really dark brown; blue eyes, and pale skin." It felt as if ice water had been poured over Darcy. "God, they all looked like you, Darcy." She could feel him shaking as he held her, but she couldn't find it in her to comfort him. "I couldn't…I couldn't imagine what I'd do i-if you were taken-"

"You don't have to," said Darcy suddenly, pressing a kiss to every part of Steve that she had access to: his neck, his shoulder, the side of his neck… "I'm right here, Steve, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I couldn't _stop_ , Darce. I…I killed the man responsible – I hadn't meant to. I just… _what if it were you?_ "

She pulled away and pressed a lingering kiss on his forehead before moving back so that they were looking straight into each other's eyes. She used both hands to hold either sides of his face, and said, " _I_ am right here. _I_ am standing in my underwear in the arms of the man I love in one of the safest – _if not the safest_ – places on Earth. _I am fine_ …but you aren't." She had whispered the last part, a small smile gracing her lips as his eyes fell closed and he leaned in to her touch and then to her so as to kiss her.

Their lips met in a slow and intimate kiss. It was meant to reassure him that she was indeed in his arms and okay.

And it worked.

Sort of.

"Now why don't you go into the bath and I'll make you a sandwich? You can eat it while you're in the tub." She could see that there was some hesitation in his eyes at the thought of her leaving, and so to prevent any quick return of Captain America, she quickly amended, "Or I can stay here with you and then you can eat after soaking…do you want a massage?"

 **5\. He would pull her to bed.**

When he was finally clean and fed, she tucked him into bed.

"Stay," whispered Steve as Darcy leaned in to place a kiss on hi forehead. They both knew she would, anyways. He wasn't the only one that needed to be assured the other was okay. Darcy had had enough nightmares that involved The First Avenger's safety and overall health that she rarely left his side after a mission if she could help it. Normally though, it entailed watching him sleep from a nearby chair (especially if he were in the Infirmary), but she had grown to know that Steve pretty much always got his way. Even when she had intended for them to sleep separately, he always found a way to pull her in and keep her in his arms – not that she minded too much.

She smiled, "Always."

He moved so that there was space for her to squeeze in, and she did so. Really, who was she to deny Steve Rogers anything?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Let me know what you think!


End file.
